Have a Nice Day
by aicchan
Summary: Hmmmm... Benernya rada bingung mau masukin ni fic ato ga. coz rada rada aneh gitu sih. BTW--keep reading and don't forget to Review okeee! Thanx Lot


**Have a Nice Day**

**Chara: Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"Berlatih Taijutsu sekarang? Kau sedang sakit atau otakmu sudah tidak beres lagi?"

Suara teriakan dari Temari mewarnai pagi hari yang cerah di sudut Suna Gakure. Anak tertua dari 3 bersaudara itu berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah galak pada adik bungsunya, Gaara, setelah dia mengetahui kalau adik terkecilnya itu berniat untuk berlatih Taijutsu. Sementara satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga itu sibuk menceramahi si bungsu, Kankurou, anak laki-laki pertama, justru menulikan telinganya secara sadar dan menyibukkan diri untuk mengecek perlengkapannya berkali-kali.

"Dengar Gaara—Aku tahu kau hebat. Kau cukup jenius untuk bisa menguasai Jutsu kuno Suna. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, tubuhmu itu sama sekali tidak terlatih untuk melakukan Taijutsu." Ujar Temari, "Taijutsu itu harus dimulai dari sangat—sangat dasar. Bisa fatal akibatnya kalau kau ceroboh dalam mempelajari Taijutsu."

"—Karena itu aku minta bantuan kalian berdua."

"Kami? Hah—Jangan harap. Aku sudah cukup melihatmu pulang dengan babak belur setiap kau menguasai 1 Jutsu baru, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu terkapar gara-gara latihan Taijutsu yang sudah sangat terlambat ini."

Gaara menghela nafas berat menghadapi kakaknya yang memang tak terkalahkan itu. Tapi niatnya untuk menguasai satu-satunya bidang yang belum dia sentuh itu terlalu besar sehingga mencegahnya untuk menyerah.

"Kalau kalian tidak bersedia tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa minta bantuan dari akademi."

"Gaara!! Dengarkan aku! Kau itu…." Temari menusukkan telunjuknya pada pundak Gaara, "Sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan latihan Taijutsu saat kau kecil. Fisikmu tidak akan beradaptasi semudah itu dengan latihan Taijutsu. Camkan itu baik-baik." Temari lalu berbalik dan keluar rumah dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Merasa kalau sudah aman untuk bicara, Kankurou menghentikan aktivitas pura-puranya dan menghampiri Gaara, "Kau ini—Kenapa membuat dia jadi _bad_ _mood_. Kau tahu sendiri kalau tensi-nya tinggi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah. Aku hanya bilang ingin belajar Taijutsu. Itu saja. Memang ada yang salah?"

Kankurou menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah dengan 'ketidak-tahuan' adiknya tentang latihan Taijutsu yang dia dan Temari alami sewaktu kecil, "Begini, Gaara—Benar kata Temari, kau ini memang bisa dengan cepat mempelajari Ninjutsu, tapi kau perlu tahu, kalau kau terlalu terburu-buru dalam mempelajari Taijutsu, tubuhmu malah bisa rusak parah."

"Memang—apa bedanya mempelajari Taijutsu sejak kecil dengan mempelajarinya setelah dewasa? Ku pikir, asal dilatih terus-menerus, aku pasti bisa menguasainya."

"Baiklah, Gaara—" Kankurou menepuk kedua pundak Gaara, "Aku tidak tahu '_penyakit_'mu ini datang dari mana, tapi aku tegaskan, aku setuju dengan Temari. Tanpa memiliki Taijutsu, kau sudah begini hebat. Jangan rusak tubuhmu dengan hal aneh-aneh macam ini lagi. Katakan kalau kau mengerti." Kankurou menatap Gaara dengan putus asa. Gaara pun mengangguk sekali –Tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kalau dia paham– Kankurou lalu melepaskan tangannya, "Kalau begitu baik-baiklah di desa sementara kami pergi. DAN—Aku tidak mau membahas masalah Taijutsu ini lagi. Sampai jumpa." Kankurou pun mengikuti Temari karena hari ini mereka akan pergi ke ibukota Kaze no Kuni.

Gaara memandang pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya itu, "—Aneh. Apa berlatih Taijutsu itu begitu menyulitkan?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Biarlah—Aku bisa berlatih sendiri." Lalu dia menyambar jubah 'tugas'nya dan pergi ke gedung akademi, tempat dimana dia selalu menghabiskan separuh waktunya dalam sehari di balik meja.

"Pagi, Kazekage-Sama." Sapa Baki, mantan Jonin pembimbingnya dan dua saudaranya, begitu dia masuk ke kantornya, "Hari ini ada laporan yang harus segera dikirim ke Konoha. Aku harap anda bisa memeriksanya sekarang juga."

Gaara duduk di meja kerjanya dan memeriksa map yang sudah disediakan di depannya. Ternyata laporan tentang rencana peninjauan Hokage ke Suna. Rencana itu sudah tersusun sebulan lalu—tapi baru terealisasi sekarang karena Konoha punya permasalahan intern sendiri yang jauh lebih penting dari pada peninjauan ke Suna. Dan Gaara paham betul akan hal itu.

"Kegiatan ini akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, jadi lebih baik kita segera mengirim kurir hari ini juga."

"Sudah kau pilih orangnya?"

"Ya—Aku dan 3 Chuunin lainnya."

Gaara menutup map itu setelah membubuhkan cap Kazekage di lembar akhir laporan yang sama sekali tidak dia baca itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Baki. Setelah itu, dia pun ditinggal oleh Baki sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Memandang tumpukan kertas yang sudah menggunung di dua sisi mejanya, Gaara memantapkan hati untuk mulai bekerja sebelum gunung kertas di kantornya bertambah lagi.

Saat Gaara baru setengah jalan dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya, seekor elang pos menerobos masuk dari jendela kantornya dan berhenti di pundaknya. Elang pos besar berwarna coklat itu mematuk kepala Gaara seakan memberitahu kalau dia membawa surat.

"Kau sudah pulang, Takamaru…. Ku pikir kau sudah lupa pada Suna." Gaara memindah burung peliharaan Temari itu ke tangannya dan mengambil surat yang ada di tas di punggung burung itu.

Takamaru tampak puas karena dia sudah mengantar surat dengan baik. Dia bertengger tenang di tangan Gaara sementara tuannya itu membaca surat yang dia bawa dari Konoha. Surat dari Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat karib Gaara….

"_Akhirnya aku bisa ke Suna lagi—SENANGNYAAAAAA. Padahal aku ingin pergi kesana sendiri, tapi Tsunade-Baachan tidak mengizinkan. Menyebalkan. tapi minggu depan aku pasti ikut. Selain aku, Sakura-Chan, Lee dan Shikamaru akan ikut._

_O iya, aku mengirim surat karena ingin memberitahu tentang keadaan Sasuke. Sidang pembebasannya sudah selesai, dan dia sudah resmi menjadi anggota Konoha lagi. Tapi kondisi fisiknya sedikit mengkhawatirkan, kau tahu sendiri, dia nyaris termakan Tensei no Jutsu milik si ular super licik dan super jahat itu. sekarang dia dalam perawatan intensif dengan Tsunade-Baachan. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti pulih. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mati semudah ini, kau setuju 'kan? Nanti—kalau dia pulih, aku akan mengajaknya ke Suna._

_Lalu—aku juga ingin memberitahukanmu kalau aku dipromosikan menjadi Jonin khusus. Hehehehe—aku akan mengejarmu untuk menjadi Kage selanjutnya di Konoha. Sekarang tugasku mirip dengan tugas Temari-San dan Kankurou-San, yaitu sebagai penghubung Konoha dan Suna. Jadi kita bisa sering-sering bertemu. Hyaaaa—aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu._

_Tidak usah dibalaslah—kita bisa bicara banyak nanti. Maaf Takamaru aku tahan. Habis, aku tidak punya waktu yang pas untuk membalas suratmu. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

Suratnya berakhir sampai di situ. Gaara melipatnya lagi dan menyimpannya di laci meja, "Kerja bagus, Takamaru. Sekarang kembali ke kandangmu." Gaara melepas burung itu walau dia menangkap kesan kalau Takamaru tampak kesal karena tidak diberi tugas lagi.

Setelah itu, dia kembali menyibukkan diri untuk mengurangi tumpukan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Diam seribu bahasa, Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat hari ini. Matahari masih mengintai sedikit saat Gaara berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia selalu mendapat sambutan hangat dari penduduk desanya. Hal yang dulu merupakan mimpi baginya, kini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya untuk melepas stres. Gaara melewati taman kecil di tengah kawasan ramai Suna dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya.

Sebuah bola menggelinding dan menyentuh kakinya. Gaara mengambil bola itu dan melihat seorang anak berusia 5-6 tahun menghampirinya. Gaara menyerahkan bola itu padanya. "Ini milikmu?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "—Iya."

"Ini. Bermainlah lagi."

"Baik." Anak itu tersenyum pada Gaara, "Terima kasih, Kazekage-Chama." Kata anak itu polos dengan logat anak kecilnya yang kental. Gaara melihat anak itu berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Lalu Gaara melihat seorang anak kecil duduk sendiri di ayunan tua yang sudah ada di taman itu sejak dia kecil. Sosok anak itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri dulu. Gaara menghampiri anak itu, "Kenapa tidak bermain?" Tanyanya.

Anak itu tampaknya takut-takut saat berhadapan dengan Gaara. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya dan membuat garis aneh di pasir, "Tidak ada yang mengajakku." Katanya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh cuma menunggu, ajukan dirimu."

"A—Aku tidak berani."

Gaara memandang anak itu, "_Benar-benar mirip denganku._" Batin Gaara. Lalu dia duduk di ayunan di sebelah anak itu, "—Kau pasti bisa. Kau 'kan anak Suna. Anak Suna itu tidak boleh jadi penakut."

Anak kecil itu memandang Gaara, "Tapi—"

"Percaya padaku. Kalau kau bicara, mereka pasti akan mengajakmu."

"Sungguh?"

Gaara menangguk pada anak itu. Lalu dia melihat anak kecil itu berdiri dari duduknya dan memandangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju ke kumpulan bocah lain yang asik bermain bola. Saat anak itu mendekat, anak-anak yang lain spontan berhenti. Lalu setelah bicara sebentar, akhirnya dia pun bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya. Anak tadi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Gaara dan dengan segera dia berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya. Gaara tersenyum samar melihat adegan itu. Rasanya lega melihat anak-anak tertawa gembira begitu.

"Santai sekali."

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Ebizou, salah seorang tetua Suna, berdiri di belakangya. Kakek itu lalu duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah Gaara, "Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Ebizou memandang anak-anak yang berlarian mengitari taman, "—Sore yang indah, ya?" Ia memandang pedar warna jingga yang mewarnai tembok bangunan di sekitar taman itu.

Gaara tidak menangkap maksud ucapan Ebizou yang sesungguhnya, "Sebenarnya—Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Ebizou memandang Gaara, "…. Melihatmu ditengah anak-anak seperti ini membuatku berfikir—kalau kami…. Telah mengganti masa kecilmu yang berharga dengan mimpi buruk. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Gaara menunduk, teringat pada masa kecilnya yang memang tidak bisa dibilang bahagia.

"Seandainya kami tidak mematuhi perintah ayahmu untuk melaksanakan Hyoui no Jutsu padamu, mungkin kau tidak akan menderita."

"—Sudahlah…." Sela Gaara, "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Bagiku itu sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak mau mengungkitnya. Masa lalu biar tetap tersimpan, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah masa depan."

Ebizou memandang Gaara, "Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tak salah Chiyo mempercayakan jiwanya padamu."

"Ya—Karenanya aku tidak akan membuang percuma nyawa yang dia berikan padaku."

Memandang takjub pada pemuda yang tumbuh dengan jalan berbeda dari yang telah diprediksikan seluruh desa, Ebizou tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, katakan padaku kalau ada yang kau butuhkan."

Mendengar tawaran itu Gaara menemukan ide, "—Apa aku bisa meminjam kitab tentang Taijutsu?"

"Taijutsu? Kau ingin belajar Taijutsu?"

"Ya—Tapi Temari dan Kankurou melarangku."

Ebizou melihat kesungguhan dalam bola mata Gaara, "Hmm—memang, diusia seperti ini, sudah agak terlambat kalau ingin berlatih Taijutsu. Tapi aku pikir kau bisa." Lalu Ebizou pun berdiri, "Baiklah—besok akan aku antar ke ruanganmu."

Gaara ikut berdiri.

"Sampai besok kalau begitu. Selamat sore, Kazekage-Sama." Ebizo pun berlalu dari taman itu.

Puas dengan 'transaksi' hari itu, Gaara pun bergegas untuk pulang.



Gaara memijat-mijat lengan kirinya yang terus terasa kram sejak minggu lalu, waktu dia mulai mempelajari kitab Taijutsu yang diberikan Ebizou padanya. Setengah mati Gaara berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Temari. Dia tidak ingin di'semprot' karena ketahuan berlatih Taijutsu diam-diam. Udara hari ini cukup sejuk karena Suna sudah melewati masa musim panas yang mengerikan selama lebih dari 6 bulan berturut-turut. Cuaca pun sangat cerah dan matahari tampak bersahabat dengan menyembunyikan sebagian sinarnya di balik awan.

Diam di kantornya menunggu tugas yang tak kunjung datang, membuat rasa bosan mulai menghinggapi Gaara. Dia membuka laci yang terkunci di mejanya dan membaca buku Taijutsu miliknya. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah tidak tahan ingin mempelajarinya, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan kalau Temari ada di desa. Gaara hanya membolak-balik halam buku itu dan memahami isinya agar dia tidak perlu berlatih sambil membawa buku.

Baru sekitar ½ jam dia membaca buku itu, pintu kantornya diketuk dan muncullah seorang Jonin dengan seragam lengkap. Gaara mengenalinya sebagai penjaga gerbang Suna. Jonin itu memberi hormat pada Gaara sebelum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, "Baki Sensei dan juga rombongan dari Konoha telah tiba di desa." Kata Jonin itu.

Gaara menyimpan lagi buku itu dan mengikuti Jonin itu keluar dari gedung akademi dan menuju ke gerbang desa. Disana dia melihat wajah-wajah yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Wajah teman-temannya dari Konoha. Temari dan Kankurou sudah ada di gerbang dan menyambut tamu istimewa Suna.

"—Selamat datang, kalian semua." Sapa Gaara sambil memandang satu per satu anggota Konoha itu. Semua yang disebutkan dalam surat Naruto hadir di Suna.

"Kau kelihatan santai sekali hari ini, Kazekage-Kun?!" Tsunade tersenyum pada Gaara, "Aku pikir akan menemukan wajahmu yang kelelahan seperti biasanya. Kau tahu—kalau melihat wajah susahmu, aku jadi merasa segar lagi." Tsunade terkekeh.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan olokan dari Hokage wanita itu. Lalu saat itu Naruto, si pemuda pirang, merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Gaara, "Kau ini—kenapa sih setiap kali ketemu tetap saja tidak berubah? Tetap pendiam seperti dulu."

Gaara tidak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto di sebelahnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Nukenin yang telah kembali pulang. Dia tidak banyak berubah, hanya bertambah tinggi saja.

"Kami akan merepotkanmu selama seminggu. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Shizune, Kunoichi kepercayaan Tsunade yang selalu menggendong babi pink yang bulat, Ton Ton.

Setelah itu, Temari dan Kankurou mengantarkan tamu mereka ke penginapan. Yang tinggal hanya Naruto –pasti– Sakura, Lee dan Sasuke. Gaara mengajak mereka ke rumahnya dan mengobrol di sana….

"Jadi—kau mulai belajar Taijutsu?" Lee tampak tertarik, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mempelajarinya?"

"—Untuk mengalahkanmu." Jawab Gaara ringan. Wajah Lee langsung pucat saat itu, "—Becanda." Lanjutnya setelah menikmati ekspresi Lee untuk beberapa detik.

"Aduuh—Becandamu tetap tidak lucu." Keluh Lee.

Naruto terbahak, "Dasar Lee—Kau ini selalu menganggap serius ucapan Gaara." Katanya geli, "Lalu—kau berlatih dengan siapa?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

"—Berlatih sendiri."

"Heh? Kenapa sendirian?"

"Sebenarnya—Temari dan Kankurou tidak mengizinkanku berlatih Taijutsu. Makanya, aku berlatih diam-diam."

Naruto langsung terpingkal mendengar penjelasan Gaara, "Gyahahahaha—Kau benar-benar jadi anak nakal rupanya. Bisa-bisanya berlatih Taijutsu sendirian." Dia memukul-mukul punggung Gaara sambil tertawa tidak berhenti.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang tampak senang bisa bertemu dengan Gaara lagi. Lalu dia memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau heran, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas pasa Sakura dan kembali memandang 2 orang yang akrabnya sudah diluar batas itu.

"Mereka sudah akrab begitu sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah seperti saudara." Kata Sakura, "Nanti kalau ada waktu, aku akan menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi selama kau pergi."

"—Ya…."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia merasa senang karena sejak kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke sudah banyak berubah. Walau tetap pendiam, pemuda itu sudah mau membuka diri pada teman-temannya.

"Lalu lalu—Apa sampai sekarang Temari-San tidak tahu kalau kau berlatih Taijutsu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "—Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai buka mulut."

"Tapi—Bagaimana caranya kau berlatih dan tidak ketahuan oleh Temari-San?" Tanya Sakura.

"……. Keberadaan Temari di Suna bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku hanya berlatih kalau dia dan Kankurou sedang tidak ada di desa."

"Kau ini—Kalau berlatih putus-putus begitu, tubuhmu bisa cidera." Lee memperingatkan.

"—Sudah terjadi."

"Apa?" Naruto, Sakura dan Lee berseru bersamaan.

Gaara memandang 3 orang itu tanpa merubah raut wajahnya yang memang datar sejak dulu itu, "…. Lengan kiriku sudah mati rasa sejak aku mulai berlatih."

"Sejak kapan?" Sakura, yang memang sudah menjadi spesialis dalam Jutsu pengobatan, tampak khawatir.

"—Seminggu yang lalu."

Mendengar itu, Sakura kontan langsung berdiri, walau wajahnya biasa, tapi Gaara menangkap nada marah yang jelas dalam suara gadis itu, "Gaara—kenapa ya… Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi mirip sekali dengan Naruto? Bisa-bisanya kau diam saja dan menyembunyikan lukamu dari Temari-San? Kalau kau menganggap remeh, cideranya akan makin parah."

Gaara seperti melihat Temari dalam wujud Sakura. Saat itu dia berfikir, apa memang semua perempuan itu selalu membesar-besarkan masalah seperti ini?

"AAAHH—Sudahlah Sakura-Chan. Kan kata Gaara dia baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kalau dia bersemangat melakukan sesuatu, itu bagus 'kan?" Naruto membela sahabatnya itu.

"Semangat sih semangat, tapi jangan seperti ini caranya." Sakura kembali duduk.

"Ehehe—Gaara sudah terkontaminasi sifat Naruto rupanya." Kata Lee, "Tapi—aku dukung kok. Kalau kau punya kesulitan, tanyakan saja padaku, aku akan membantumu. Apalagi kalau kau minta aku menemanimu latihan, aku pasti senang sekali." Lee tersenyum.

"Aku juga—aku juga. Aku pasti membantu. Kau tenang saja." Seru Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah melihat kelakuan 3 pemuda itu. setelah itu mereka ngobrol santai di rumah sampai waktu menjelang malam. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam saat Temari dan Kankurou sudah kembali ke rumah. Saat itu mereka serentak langsung menghentikan percakapan tentang Taijutsu dan dengan lihainya mengganti topik dengan yang lain. Dan alhasil Temari pun tidak menaruh curiga pada mereka. Tapi kelihatannya Kankurou menangkap sesuatu yang disembunyikan adiknya itu—tapi toh dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia tidak mau membuat Temari marah-marah lagi.

Saat makan malam, seorang Chuunin datang ke rumah Gaara dan memintanya untuk segera ke gedung akademi. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang darurat. Gaara pun meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke gedung akademi.

"Sibuknya—Apa dia selalu begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, memang akhir-akhir ini dia jarang di rumah. Tapi itulah tugasnya." Temari tampak maklum saja dengan kesibukan adiknya itu, "2-3 jam lagi pasti akan kembali." Temari menyelesaikan makannya dengan segera dan lalu dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan wadah makan dari lemari.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya untuk Gaara. untuk siapa lagi?" Temari menata makanan dengan cepat di wadah itu.

"Anu—anu, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya untuk Gaara." Naruto mengajukan diri, "Boleh 'kan?"

Temari memandang pemuda yang tampaknya masih sangat bersemangat, "—Baiklah. Kalau begitu antarkan ke kantornya. DAN—Kalau kau mengganggunya, kau akan berurusan denganku." Ancam Temari sambil meletakkan wadah makanan itu di sebelah Naruto.

"Haiiih—Memang kapan aku pernah menganggunya?"

Temari menatap tajam pada Naruto, "Bagiku—Kau itu—Selalu dan selalu saja terus mengekori Gaara setiap kau ada di sini. Dan bagiku—itu sudah termasuk kategori 'menganggu'."

Naruto jadi cemberut, "Kok begitu sih—padahal 'kan aku tidak mau melihat Gaara kesepian. Temari-San kejam." Naruto memasang aksi sok menangis.

Temari menjitak kepala Naruto, "Jangan berisik! Cepat habiskan makanmu dan antarkan ini pada Gaara!"

"Duuh Jangan dipukul, dong!! Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh 'gimana?" Gerutu Naruto.

"Kalau kau sih memang sudah bodoh dari sananya." Temari berkacak pinggang dan ruang makan itu penuh dengan suara gelak tawa.

Lalu—Setelah membersihkan piringnya, Naruto pun meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke kantor akademi sambil membawa makan malam untuk temannya. Dengan santainya dia masuk ke gedung akademi dan menuju ke ruangan Gaara di lantai atas. Dia masuk dalam ruangan kerja Gaara, tapi lampunya mati dan keadaan sangat gelap. Butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk membiasakan matanya di ruang yang luas itu dan akhirnya dia melihat Gaara ada di mejanya. Naruto mendekati meja kerja itu dan mendapati kalau Gaara tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hee—apa kerjaannya sudah selesai, ya?" Naruto bergumam. Saat itu sinar bulan yang tadinya tertutup awan mulai tampak kembali dan memberi sinarnya ke ruangan itu. Naruto mendapati sebuah map coklat di samping Gaara. Dia meletakkan wadah makanan yang dibawanya dan mengambil map itu lalu membacanya, "…. Kau berusaha sangat keras, ya—" Dia tersenyum membaca isi map itu. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan membiarkan Gaara. Melihat Gaara yang tampak sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya, Naruto tidak tega untuk mengganggunya.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu lagi, Naruto bergegas kembali ke rumah tempat dia dan yang lainnya akan menginap….



Matahari sudah bersinar tinggi saat Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuju gedung akademi. Secepat angin dia pun melewati para Chuunin yang berlalu lalang di koridor gedung itu, dan langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Gaara, "Pagi!!" Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu dan menyapa temannya dengan suara yang lantang.

Gaara yang sudah memulai aktifitasnya bahkan sebelum matahari terbit itu memandang Naruto dan membalas sapaannya, "—Pagi."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Gaara, "Semalam tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Apa kau sering tidur di sini?"

"…. Jadi kau yang membawakan makanan itu?" Gaara melirik ke arah wadah makanan di sudut mejanya.

"Ya—Temari-San yang menyuruhku. Tapi kau tidur sih, jadi aku tinggalkan saja. Sudah kau makan? Kapan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Pagi tadi."

"Hah? Memangnya enak kalau dimakan dingin?"

"—Aku sudah biasa." Gaara kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya, "Ada apa kau kesini?"

Naruto mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan pena dari meja Gaara, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Karena habis ini Tsunade-Baachan bakal ke ibukota Kaze no Kuni selama 3 hari dengan para Sensei, jadi kami nganggur. Apa aku tidak boleh kesini?"

Gaara kelihatannya juga baru teringat kalau tujuan Hokage ke Suna ini hanyalah untuk _transit_ sebelum ke ibukota.

"Lalu laluuu—Apa kau tidak ikut? Kau ini Kage 'kan?"

"…. Aku malas. Sebenarnya aku jadi Kage pun hanya bekerja di balik meja saja. Kegiatan langsungnya malah bisa diselesaikan Temari dan Kankurou dengan lebih baik daripada aku."

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, "Gyahahahaha—Ternyata sifat aslimu itu tidak jauh beda denganku."

"Aku tidak ingin disejajarkan denganmu." Gaara melirik Naruto, dia baru ingat isi surat yang dia terima beberapa hari lalu, "—Kau ini…. Sudah menjadi Jonin, ya?"

Naruto mencoret-coret lembar kertas putih kosong itu, "Ya—Baru seminggu sih…. Kenapa?"

"…. Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam Jonin?"

"Tidak suka. Sudah terlalu banyak yang pakai." Lagipula—dalam buku panduan pun tidak disebutkan kalau seragam ninja harus dipakai setiap saat. Tsunade-Baachan tidak protes, kok." Naruto membuat gambar entah apa di lembar itu.

Gaara pun tidak mau membahas hal itu lebih lama lagi. Soalnya dia tahu pasti, walau begitu—Naruto adalah anak kesayangan Hokage. Karenanya dia lebih memilih diam lagi dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"…. Uhm—'kan habis ini tinggal kita berlima saja yang ada di Suna, kita latihan bareng yuk?" Ajak Naruto, "3 hari 'kan cukup banget buatmu untuk mempelajari dasar Taijutsu. Lee juga ada."

Gaara memikirkan tawaran itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya, "—Ku rasa itu ide yang tidak buruk."

Naruto langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Gaara, "Jadi kau mau?"

Gaara menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"YES!!" Naruto mengepalkan 2 tangannya, "Kalau gitu kita mulai hari ini ya?! Begitu semua berangkat."

"…. Ya."

"ASSSIIIIIKKK!! Akhirnya aku bisa latihan bareng denganmu. Selama ini kau selalu saja menghindar kalau aku minta latihan barengan." Naruto tampak sangat senang mendapat kesempatan yang langka ini.

Membiarkan keceriaan Naruto mewarnai kantornya, Gaara meneruskan sisa pekerjaannya untuk hari ini supaya dia bisa keluar dan mulai berlatih. Lalu—pukul 10 pagi semua dokumen sudah selesai dan setelah itu dia juga Naruto mengantar Hokage dan rombongan yang akan menuju ke ibukota. Sebelum berangkat, Temari sudah mewanti-wanti agar Gaara tidak berbuat seenaknya selama dalam masa 'bebas'. Tapi agaknya bagi Gaara—menunjukkan wajah 'patuh' pun seperti sudah sangat terbiasa saja. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi 5 anak sebaya itu untuk segera meninggalkan desa menuju ke oase. Tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan sebagai tempat latihan mereka.

"Yeeeeeeiiii—Akhirnya bebaaas." Naruto merentangkan tangannya dengan puas.

"Dasar kau ini. Tidak bisa diam." Kata Sakura yang sedang mengikat rambutnya yang panjangnya sudah lebih dari sebahu itu.

"Habisnya—Aku seneeeng banget. Bisa latihan seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum puas.

Lee mulai memasang pemberat di kakinya sebelum memulai latihan istimewanya hari ini, "Aku juga sudah tidak sabaran. Aku ingin tahu kemampuanmu saat ini, Gaara."

"—Yang jelas aku belum pernah kalah darimu." Kata Gaara cuek sambil membuka jubah Kage-nya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di bawah pohon. lalu dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Kau tidak hanya akan menonton saja 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Dan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja? Jangan mimpi."

Tampak puas dengan jawaban yang dia dapat, Gaara pun tidak bicara lagi. Dan setelah itu mereka berlima pergi ke bukit batu yang berjajar di sisi oase. Di hamparan laut pasir nan luas ini, mereka bisa berlatih dengan puas.

Latihan sesi pertama adalah pelajaran dasar Taijutsu oleh Lee yang tiba-tiba jadi Sensei pembimbing. 4 yang lain mengikuti instruksi Lee dengan benar. dan karena pada dasarnya 4 orang itu bukan sembarang shinobi, dasar Taijutsu itu bisa dikuasai dengan cepat. setelah itu Lee menunjukkan cara untuk melakukan Taijutsu dengan benar.

"Anu anuu—Kau tidak mengajari kami Ura Renge?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah bercucuran keringat.

"Kalau yang itu—Aku tidak berani mengajari kalian tanpa izin dari Gai Sensei. Asal kalian tahu, ya—Aku saja nyaris kehilangan separuh badanku saat menpelajari Jutsu itu. Jadi—kalau tidak ada arahan dari Gai Sensei, aku tidak bisa mengajari kalian."

"Uun—Aku setuju dengan Lee. Aku pernah baca kalau Ura Renge hanya bisa dipelajari oleh orang-orang yang menspesialiskan dirinya pada Taijutsu. Kalau pengguna Genjutsu atau Ninjutsu, akan kesulitan menguasainya. Salah sedikit saja, nyawa melayang." Jelas Sakura yang memang kepandaiannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, kami tidak bisa mempelajari Jutsu itu, dong. Sayang" Keluh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Taijutsu itu bukan hal yang monoton, kok. Bahkan kalian juga bisa menciptakan Jutsu sendiri."

"Hee—Begitu?! Aku sama sekali tidak mempelajari Taijutsu dengan Kakashi Sensei, jadi aku tidak tahu." Naruto membenahi lambang ninjanya yang mulai melorot, "Nah—Terus teruuus—Habis ini apa?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Hmm—Bagaimana kalau kita main tag game?" Usul Lee.

"Hei—Aku setuju." Sahut Sakura tiba-tiba, "Kalian berlatih 2 lawan 2 dan aku istirahat." Dia lalu langsung duduk dengan riangnya di salah satu batu yang terlindung bayangan bukit batu yang menjulang tinggi, "Aku menyerah di bidang Taijutsu. Aku jadi seksi P3K saja."

"Hmm—Sakura-Chan memang tidak cocok di bidang ini. Baiklah…. Jadi sekarang tinggal mengundi anggotanya saja." Lee memandang 3 orang di depannya. Masing-masing sebenarnya ingin dia lawan, tapi—rasanya tidak mungkin.

Dan akhirnya, dengan undian seadanya, tim pun berhasil di bentuk. Naruto bersama Sasuke VS Gaara dan Lee.

"AAAARRRRRGH—Kenapa aku harus sama-sama denganmu!!!!!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan gemetar saking kesalnya. "Aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa melawanmuuu!!!"

"Diam!! Dasar super bodoh." Seru Sasuke yang tampaknya juga sewot.

"Hentikan panggilanmu itu!!!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

Lee dan Gaara hanya diam sambil melihat 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu itu. "Ahaha—mereka itu tetap saja seperti anjing dan kucing, ya?" Lee tertawa hambar, "Tapi kita jadi punya kesempatan menang kalau begini." Lee memandang Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm—sebenarnya yang paling aku incar itu kau." Ucapan Gaara membuat senyum di wajah Lee hilang, "Tapi—mungkin aku belum beruntung karena malah satu tim denganmu." Lalu Gaara pun berjalan dengan santainya ke bawah sebuah bukit batu lain di daerah itu.

"O—Oii!! Tunggu—Jadi aku yang maju duluan?" Lee kelihatan kebingungan karena belum apa-apa sudah harus melawan Sasuke. Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi itu jadi isyarat 'iya' bagi Lee, "Haduuuh—Jadi aku lawanmu nih." Lee memandang Sasuke yang tampaknya santai saja.

"—Jangan sungkan."

"Baiklah—Aku juga tidak mau kalah denganmu."

Dan pertandingan pertaa adalah Lee vs Sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto menonton dengan asik sementara Sakura menyiapkan obat-obatan. Hasil dari pertandingan itu adalah kemenangan untuk Lee. Dan berikutnya adalah Gaara vs Naruto. kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan lebih banyak obat merah dan perban….

"ENGGAK TERIMA!!!" Teriak Naruto saat mereka menyudahi latihan hari ini. "Masa aku kalah darimu, sih? Kau 'kan baru saja belajar Taijutsu, kenapa bisa hebat 'gitu siiiih?" dia memandang geram pada Gaara yang sedang diobati lukanya oleh Sakura.

"Kau kekanakan, Naruto." Sakuralah yang menjawab, "Kalau dasarnya sudah bisa, selanjutnya tidak akan sulit." Sakura membebat lengan Gaara yang terkena tendangan Naruto dengan telak, "Sakit tidak?" Tanyanya memastikan kalau ikatan perbannya pas.

"Sudah tidak. Terima kasih." Gaara berdiri dan membenahi lengan bajunya. "Giliranmu." Katanya pada Naruto.

"Aku ga' luka kok." Jawab Naruto sewot.

"Tidak luka, ya?" Sasuke mencegkram tangan kiri Naruto.

"Adududududuuuuuh!!!!" Pekik Naruto kesakitan, "Apa-apaan kau ini?" Dia mendelik marah pada Sasuke, "Sakit tau!!"

4 lainnya memandang Naruto, "—Tidak luka, ya?" Kata mereka dengan nada yang berbeda.

Naruto jadi seperti tikus yang dikepung oleh 4 kucing buas. "A—AKU GA' LUKA, KOK!!!" Elaknya. "Lagipula—kalau luka juga pasti besok udah sembuh."

Menulikan telinga, Sakura menyeret Naruto dan menyuruhnya melepaskan jaket dan kaosnya. Luka memar tampak jelas di lengan kiri bagian atas tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah begini masih belum ngaku. Pasti sakit 'kan?" Sakura mengobati memar itu dan membalutnya, "Jangan sok kuat deh!!" Sakura memukul memar itu kuat-kuat setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto tidak bisa bicara apa-apa dan setengah mati menahan rasa sakit karena pukulan Sakura.

"Hari hampir malam, kita pulang, yuk." Ajak Lee. "Aku mulai kedinginan."

"Baiklah—Kalian keringatan begitu. Kalau tetap ada di luar bisa sakit nanti. Perubahan suhu disini drastis sekali." Sakura membereskan kotak P3K yang dia bawa.

Lalu setelah itu mereka pun mengambil barang-barang mereka yang digeletakkan begitu saja di oase. Setelah itu buru-buru mereka berlari kembali ke desa karena angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang.

"Hiyaaa—dinginnyaaaaaa…." Naruto merapatkan jaketnya dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya, "Suna di malam hari sama seperti Konoha di musim dingin." Dia menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sudah begini baru terasa lapar, ya?" Kata Lee.

"Kau benar. Mungkin sebaiknya tadi kita beli makanan dulu di kedai." Sahut Sakura.

"Ku rasa itu tidak perlu."

Semua menoleh pada Gaara yang ada di dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Dia berdiri di sebelah lemari pendingin yang terbuka pintunya. Di dalamnya ada banyak sekali makanan yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastik dan hanya butuh dihangatkan lagi.

"Wiiiih—kelihatannya enak." Naruto langsung melompat ke depan lemari pendingin itu. "Temari-San benar-benar menyiapkan semuannya, ya? Kau ini benar-benar sudah dimanja." Dia melirik pada Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah—Kalau begitu biar aku yang panaskan. Kalian pasti sudah kelaparan." Sakura mengeluarkan peralatan memasak dan mulai mengolah makanan itu. dan dengan cepat makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan. Kelima orang itu langsung berkumpul di ruang makan dan menikmati makanan yang enak itu.

Bagi Gaara ini hal yang jarang ada. Bisa makan bersama teman-temannya di Suna. Tapi dia senang, karena dengan interaksi seperti inilah dia semakin menemukan tempat hidupnya sebagai seorang manusia….

Bulan perak menggantung bisu di langit Suna. Bintang-bintang redup bersinar dikelamnya malam. Gaara duduk sendiri di samping jendela sambil memandangi deretan foto yang ada di kamarnya. Beberapa sudah tampak kusam, dan beberapa masih baru. Walau malam sudah larut, rasa kantuk belum menghampirinya. Bukan karena dia takut mimpi buruk seperti yang selalu dialaminya dulu, tapi dia terlalu bersemangat untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur.

Membunuh sepi, Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan menyalakan radio dengan suara pelan agar tidak mengganggu semuanya yang pastinya sudah lelap sekarang. Alunan musik instrumen yang lembut memenuhi kamar Gaara, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang senang mendengarkan radio kalau sedang senggang. Lalu dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Tak lama, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Gaara pun membukanya, "Oh—Kau." Katanya begitu melihat Naruto di depan kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Naruto masuk dalam kamar Gaara, "Wah—musik. Kau suka dengar musik juga, ya? Aku baru tahu."

"Tidak begitu juga. Hanya supaya aku tidak bosan saja." Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya lagi dan kembali ke kursinya. "Sudah malam begini kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tidur tapi terbangun —waktu mau turun mengambil minum, aku lihat lampu kamarmu masih nyala." Naruto duduk di tempat tidur, "Kau ada kerjaan?"

"Tidak. Hanya belum mengantuk saja."

"…. Heh—? Sudah begini—kau masih saja susah tidur?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Biasanya cepat tidur."

"Lalu? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto masih penasaran. Gaara mengangkat bahunya tanpa menjawab. "Kau ini aneh—padahal 'kan hari ini capek banget. Sasuke dan Lee saja sudah tidur seperti orang pingsan."

"O ya, apa besok pagi kau ada tugas di akademi?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Tidak ada. Selama Temari dan Kankurou belum kembali dari ibukota, aku 'bebas tugas'. Ada apa?"

"Bagus kalau kau tidak ada tugas. Lee mengajak latihan pagi-pagi. Jadi kita bisa puas latihan sampai malam. Kan besoknya lagi semua sudah kembali dari ibukota, jadi waktunya mepet. Aku juga mau belajar satu saja Jutsu dari Taijutsu."

"Pagi-pagi ya—" Gaara menggumam.

"Ya—Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, lebih baik kita memilih tempat lain."

"Heeee?!!" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Memang kenapa dengan tempat yang kemarin? Di sana cukup enak kok. Dekat oase."

"Pagi hari pasti banyak orang di oase. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan mereka."

Naruto tersenyum geli, "Ehehehe—Kau ini jadi perhatian banget, ya? Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan kalau kita latihan disana. Malah mereka pasti senang melihatmu. Kan selama ini kau terkurung terus di gedung akademi."

"…. Kau pikir begitu?"

"Pasti. Udah deeeh—besok latihan di tempat yang sama saja, ya?!"

Melihat wajah Naruto yang yakin, akhirnya Gaara mengangguk. Lalu malam itu, Naruto menemaninya ngobrol. Ditambah dengan alunan musik yang merdu, akhirnya dia menguap juga. Rasa kantuk yang baru datang setelah jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 2 dini hari membuatnya enggan beranjak dari kursinya. Sekilas dia melihat Naruto sudah pulas di tempat tidurnya. Tak banyak berfikir lagi, akhirnya Gaara pun memejamkan matanya.



"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-Sama. Apa anda sedang berjalan-jalan pagi?" Tanya seorang Jonin yang bertugas mengawasi kegiatan di oase waktu pagi hari.

"Tidak—Aku akan berlatih Taijutsu sebentar disini bersama mereka." Gaara menunjuk 4 orang di belakangnya.

"Oh—begitu rupanya."

"Kami menggangu sebentar ya." Sahut Naruto dengan suara lantang. Orang-orang yang ada di sana tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. "Nah—Ayo kita mulai." Ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Anak itu—bikin malu saja." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jerit histeris dari arah belakang mereka. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Lee terbengong-bengong melihat 3 orang Chuunin sebaya mereka yang berlari dan langsung mengepung Gaara.

"Gaara-Sama—tumben ada di oase sepagi ini." Seorang Chuunin wanita berambut panjang mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang Gaara dengan tatapan memuja.

"Apa anda sedang melakukan inspeksi? Atau ada yang dibutuhkan? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Berondongan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Chuunin wanita lain yang berambut pendek.

"Atau mungkin ada masalah disini? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin anda lakukan disini, Gaara-Sama?" Tanya satu-satunya Chuunin pria di kelompok itu.

Gaara tampaknya kewalahan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menjawab. Itu makin membuat 4 orang lainnya heran.

"Hee—sejak kapan dia jadi pujaan seperti itu?" Lee berdecak heran. "Ku pikir dia bukan tipe orang yang suka dikerumuni seperti itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Gaara yang tampaknya senang-senang saja disana, "Hmm—ku pikir Gaara juga tidak ingin menyiakan perhatian dari seluruh Suna untuknya. Bagi Gaara, ini hal yang sudah lama diinginkan, 'kan?"

Sakura memandang Naruto. Dalam hati dia tahu benar, bahwa Naruto-lah yang paling mengerti apa yang dirasakan Gaara; dulu—juga saat ini. Sakura pun paham, kalau hubungan 2 orang itu jauh lebih dekat dari sekedar saudara. Baik Gaara maupun Naruto berada dalam ikatan hubungan dengan jarak yang sangat pas.

"Dia kelihatan bahagia banget, ya?!" Sakura ikut memandang Gaara, "Coba kalau dia mau tersenyum lepas. Aku yakin para gadis bisa pingsan."

Saat itu Sasuke, yang raut wajahnya tidak jelas ekspresinya, menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu, Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Habiiis—akhir-akhir ini aku lihat dia itu memang tipe yang bisa membuat wanita takluk. Aku pikir-pikir juga…. Gaara itu cukup tampan. Apalagi dia kelihatan sangat dewasa. Tipe seperti itu 'kan idaman para gadis." Sakura tersenyum jahil. Puas melihat wajah 3 orang di dekatnya jadi kacau balau.

"Sa—Sakura-Chan…. Kau bercanda 'kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku serius, kok." Kata Sakura. "Aku mau saja 'jalan' dengannya." Sakura lalu menghampiri Gaara dan ikut mengobrol dengan 3 Chuunin itu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Lee hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Walau begitu—sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu kalau Sakura tidak serius. Naruto juga tahu kalau Sakura dan Sasuke jadian. Dia berbuat seperti tadi hanya karena dia tidak mau jarak diantara mereka jadi berkurang. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi melihat Gaara yang kini malah dikerubuti oleh penduduk Suna yang sedang ada di oase.

Melihat hal itu, senyumnya yang paling tulus diberikannya pada Gaara, berserta doa agar sahabatnya itu tidak perlu menderita lagi. Cukup bagi Naruto untuk mendapat kabar buruk yang berkenaan pada Gaara. Saat ini—dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya bersama orang yang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Gaara sendiripun merasa kalau ini adalah keajaiban yang telah dibawa Naruto padanya. Seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, mungkin saat ini dia akan tetap menjadi monster yang dikutuk keberadaannya di Suna. Namun—sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Gaara telah belajar banyak hal. Belajar bahwa hidup ini bukanlah ditujukan untuk diri sendiri, melainkan juga untuk orang-orang yang hidup di sekitar kita. Karena itulah—balas budi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Naruto hanyalah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga Suna—yang kini telah menjadi keluarganya seutuhnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara dan merangkul pundaknya, "Ayo mulai latihan. Nanti kesiangan, lho." Ajaknya—Lalu mereka semua pun segera meninggalkan kawasan oase itu dan kembali ke tempat mereka berlatih kemarin.

Menu latihan yang ditetapkan untuk hari ini adalah belajar untuk membuat gerakan Taijutsu secara berpasangan Lee memberikan contoh gerakannya—dan tidak disangka, dia pas sekali saat berpasangan dengan Gaara. seperti sudah belajar bertahun-tahun. Sebaliknya, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa akur. Adu mulut terus terjadi diantara mereka, sehingga jadinya seperti sedang melihat komedian daripada ninja yang sedang berlatih.

Saat matahari mulai tinggi, mereka berhenti berlatih dan istirahat di dalam bayangan batu alam yang menjulang tinggi sambil menikmati bento yang mereka bawa.

"Haaaah—capek sekali. Gara-gara Sasuke aku jadi tidak bisa latihan dengan benar." keluh Naruto.

"Heh—Mengaca dulu baru bicara. Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kita gagal hari ini?!" Balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini Sesekali akur sedikit kenapa, sih?" Sakura memberi mereka masing-masing segelas air.

"Kau suruh aku akur dengan si super bodoh ini? Tidak akan." Sasuke mengambil air itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Naruto pun ngedumel dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh orang normal.

"Hahaha—mereka itu. selalu saja ribut." Lee tertawa melihat polah 2 juniornya itu. lalu dia melirik Gaara yang tampaknya adem ayem saja. "Kau hebat." Katanya singkat.

Gaara hanya memandang Lee sekilas saja dan kembali memakan onigiri buatan Sakura.

"Aku heran kau bisa mengikuti semua gerakan Taijutsu milikku. Padahal itu termasuk gerakan sulit. Tapi—kalau yang namanya jenius, mau diapa-apakan juga tetap saja jenius, ya?"

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Hah? Pakai tanya lagi—Ya tentu saja aku membicarakanmu. Ka-Mu!!" Lee menghabiskan onigirinya, "Kau ini 'kan dasarnya memang jenius dan serba bisa. Lihat saja, dulu, waktu Shukaku terengut, kau bisa dengan cepatnya pulih. Setelah itu, hanya sekitar 1-2 bulan, kau sudah kembali menguasai Jutsu dasar dengan menggunakan pasir sebagai mediamu. Orang biasa tidak akan mampu melakukan hal macam itu."

"Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang menakjubkan."

"Bagimu sih iya—Tapi buatku itu luar biasa." Lee mengambil onigiri kedua. "Lalu—selain Jutsu lamamu, aku yakin kau sudah punya Jutsu baru. Aku benar 'kan?"

Gaara tidak bisa dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Naruto tiba-tiba sudah nongol di depan mereka, "HAYOO—Sedang bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto sekencang mungkin.

"Naruto!! Kau ini mengagetkan saja." Kata Lee.

"Ehehehe—habisnya Kalian serius sekali bicaranya. Ada 'pa? Ada 'pa?"

"Aku hanya tanya—Apa Gaara punya Jutsu baru. Kau tidak penasaran?"

"Hee—iya juga, ya? 3 bulan berlalu, mustahil kalau kau tidak punya Jutsu yang baru." Naruto ikut duduk di dekat Gaara, "Apa Jutsu barumu?"

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu? Itu bukan hal yang penting. Toh aku juga tidak akan menggunakannya untuk melawan kalian." Gaara meminum air di gelasnya.

"Ayolaaaaah—beritahu kami!!" Pinta Naruto dan Lee barengan.

"Aku penasaran apalagi yang kau punya." Desak Naruto. Dimantapkan dengan anggukan dari Lee.

Gaara akhirnya kalah dengan bujukan kedua orang itu, dan dia pun mengatakan tentang Jutsu baru yang memang sudah dia kuasai beberapa bulan lalu, "Aku sudah menguasai 4 Jutsu baru. Setidaknya kali ini tetap bermain dengan pasir."

"EMPAT!!" Pekik Naruto dan Lee.

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah jadi manusia 100, 'kan?" Naruto memandang penuh selidik pada temannya itu, "Mustahil dalam tempo 3 bulan kau sudah memiliki 4 Jutsu baru. Aku saja baru punya 1 dan yang satu lagi masih dalam proses. Heee—kau ini memang hebat." Naruto berdecak kagum.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rupa Jutsu-mu itu."

Gaara lalu berdiri, "Ku rasa tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin membuang Chakra percuma." Dia membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto ikut berdiri.

"…. Ku tunjukkan tempat yang bagus di daerah ini." Kata Gaara. "Ikut?" Dia memandang Lee.

"Pass—Aku masih capek. Kalau mau pergi, jangan lama-lama, kita segera mulai latihan lagi." Katanya.

"OK-OK!!" Seru Naruto. "Kita pergi berdua saja, ya. Si bodoh dan Sakura-Chan pasti tidak ingin diganggu."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia membawa Naruto ke jajaran batu cadas yang membentuk sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi. Dia mengajak Naruto sampai ke puncak tertinggi di bukit batu itu dan tampaklah lautan pasir yang berwarna keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari.

"WUAAAHHH—HEBAAAAT!!!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan, "Lihat—lihat, seperti hamparan emas saja. Cantik sekali."

"Kau suka?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tempat yang indah."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, senang mengetahui temannya itu menyukai tempat favoritnya yang baru, "Tempat ini aku temukan baru-baru ini."

"Kenapa bisa?" Naruto duduk dan menikmati pemandangan baru di Suna itu.

"Ya—Tempat ini baru saja ada setelah badai besar-besaran bulan lalu. Badai itu menyapu pasir dan menampakkan batuan alam yang terpendam ini."

"Heee—badai sebesar itu…. apa Suna baik-baik saja?"

"Kerusakan cukup parah—tapi bisa diatasai." Gaara lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Orang-orang Suna memang kuat, ya." Naruto mengayunkan kakinya. Sesekali dia memandang Gaara. sosok temannya itu sudah banyak berubah dari pertama mereka bertemu dulu. Dan Naruto senang karena perubahannya semakin baik. Sesekali juga dia tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Ehehehehe—Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku bisa menjadi sebegini akrab denganmu. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan kelanjutannya akan jadi seperti ini. Uuuunnngg Aku senaaaaang sekali."

Merasakan hal yang sama, Gaara hanya diam dan menikmati hari dimana matahari sedang bersahabat dengan padang pasir ini….



Bagaimanapun ikan busuk disembunyikan, baunya akan tercium juga. Agaknya pepatah itu tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan di Suna saat ini. Sejak Temari –yang sudah pulang dari ibukota– tahu kalau Gaara dan yang lainnya berlatih Taijutsu. Beberapa hari terakhir ini dia uring-uringan. Lebih baik kalau dia teriak-teriak seperti biasa, kali ini –mungkin saking jengkelnya– Temari bahkan tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

"Gawat—Kelihatannya Temari-San marah besar." Kata Naruto, sekali waktu dia menemani Gaara di kantornya.

"Kau benar— Aku tidak pernah lihat Temari marah sampai seperti ini." Kata Gaara yang sejak tadi sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang datang silih berganti ke kantorrnya.

"Kelihatannya aku harus minta maaf secepatnya. Takutnya aku malah tidak boleh main ke Suna lagi." Naruto tampak pusing sendiri.

Gaara pun sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. jujur dia merasa tidak enak pada Temari. Gaara lebih memilih dimarahai di depan orang daripada didiamkan begini. Lalu Gaara berdiri dan keluar dari kantornya.

"Eee—Mau kemana? Naruto mengikutinya.

"…. Mencari Temari." Jawab Gaara.

Naruto tampak kaget, tapi dia diam dan terus mengikuti Gaara…. Mereka lalu menuju ke rumah dan mencari-cari di dalamnya. Mereka menemukan Temari ada di kamarnya, saat akan masuk, Gaara memberi isyarat agar Naruto menunggu di luar kamar dan membiarkannya bicara berdua dengan kakaknya, Naruto menurut dan menunggu di luar ruangan sementara Gaara masuk seorang diri.

Gaara menutup pintu kamar Temari dan mendekatinya yang sedang membaca buku di tepi tempat tidurnya. Walau tahu adiknya masuk, Temari sama sekali tidak menoleh atau memberi respon pada Gaara.

Gaara berhenti di depan Temari dan tidak bicara apa-apa sehingga menit-menit pertama dilalui dengan saling diam. Dan kelihatannya Gaara sudah tidak betah dalam suasana seperti itu dan akhirnya dia pun mulai bicara.

"Temari—" Panggilnya.

Walau lama, Temari lalu menutup bukunya dan menatap Gaara. Tapi dia tetap tidak bicara.

"Aku tahu kalau kau marah padaku—tapi mengertilah—aku bukan anak kecil lagi. aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Ujar Gaara pelan.

Temari lalu berdiri, "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Temari menggeleng, "Kau tidak tahu, Gaara—kau tidak paham apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Temari memandang Gaara. tampak jelas kalau dia sedang marah, "Kau selalu saja begini—melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak paham cara berfikirmu."

"Aku—"

"Jangan menyelaku!!" Bentak Temari. "Dengarkan aku sampai selesai!" Dia berkacak pinggang, "Berfikirlah lebih dewasa lagi. Kau selalu terburu-buru dalam melakukan sesuatu, aku paham kau ingin bertambah kuat. Tapi tidak harus dengan mempelajari Taijutsu yang memang bukan bidangmu. Kau masih bisa berlatih Genjutsu atau tipe Ninjutsu yang lain. Bukan hal yang akan merusak tubuhmu." Suara Temari terdengar serak.

"Tema—"

"Jangan Sela!!!" Bentak Temari lagi, Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara dan kembali diam. "Kau pikir—waktu aku mengobati luka-luka yang kau alami…. Aku merasa wajar-wajar saja? Kau pikir aku tidak ketakutan?" Temari memandang Gaara dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Kau salah, Gaara. Aku—selalu ketakutan setiap melihat luka di tubuhmu bertambah. Aku takut—kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku takut—kau…. Terluka lebih dari ini…."

Gaara mematung begitu Temari tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, sambil menangis.

"Kau anak bodoh—Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri agar aku menjagamu. Agar aku tidak membiarkanmu terluka. Tapi apa—ternyata selalu kau yang melindungiku."

"Temari—" Gaara kebingungan dengan reaksi Temari yang begini.

Temari terisak masih dengan memeluk Gaara, "Kenapa sih kau ini—tidak bisa tenang barang sebentar saja? Aku tidak melarangmu berlatih—hanya saja—jagalah tubuhmu sendiri. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa terus mengawasimu. Tapi aku tidak tahan, setiap kali bertemu—kau pasti cidera."

"Temari—jangan seperti ini…." Gaara menegakkan badan Temari, dia panik melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi kakak sulungnya itu. "Jangan menangis…."

Temari menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa…." Lalu dia memandang bahu kiri Gaara, "…. Tanganmu yang ini—terluka 'kan?" Dia menyentuhnya pelan, "Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya masih sedikit terisak.

"—Sudah tidak seberapa…."

Temari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara itu, "…. Ternyata—melarangmu pun percuma saja." Katanya pelan, "—Berlatihlah… tapi ingat satu hal, kau tidak sendiri dalam melindungi Suna ini. Kau punya kami semua. Karenanya—boleh saja kau ingin menjadi kuat, tapi jangan lupakan keberadaan kami."

"Temari—"

"Dan satu lagi…" Temari memandang Gaara, "Panggil aku Neechan, dan aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk berlatih Taijutsu."

"Eh??" Gaara terkejut mendengar permintaan Temari itu. "Tapi—"

"Kenapa?" Temari menghapus sisa airmata di pipinya dan tersenyum pada Gaara, "Ini lebih mudah daripada berlatih Taijutsu 'kan?"

Naruto—yang ternyata mendengarkan di balik pintu—tertawa terkikik membayangkan wajah Gaara yang kebingungan. Dan bayangannya tepat, di dalam, Gaara tampak sangat bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"…. Ayo—hanya 1 kata saja. Masa kau tidak bisa?" Desak Temari.

Gaara sepertinya sedang membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan sebutan yang tidak pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya. Tapi rupanya keinginan berlatih Taijutsu-nya lebih kuat dan membuat dia akhirnya mengatakannya juga, "——Neechan…." Dengan suara yang pelan.

Temari tersenyum puas, lalu dia mengacak-acak poni Gaara, "Anak baik—" Katanya senang seakan Gaara adalah anak berusia 10 tahun, "Sudah lama aku ingin mendengar kata itu darimu."

Gaara berdiri diam saat Temari masih mengacak rambutnya.

"Kalau begini—Kau sudah boleh berlatih. Tapi ingat, sekali saja kau cedera parah. Aku tidak akan memberi izin yang kedua untukmu. Aku serius." Temari lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan meneruskan membaca, tapi Gaara masih berdiri diam di depannya, "—Kenapa? Masih ada yang lain?"

Gaara baru tersadar, dan dia menggeleng, "A—aku pergi dulu." Dia buru-buru berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Temari.

"Hhhh—anak itu, memang sudah ketularan Naruto." Temari tersenyum tipis, lalu dia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Naruto tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi Gaara yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, "Ke—kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu, hah? Aneh." Katanya sambil cekikikan.

"…. Aku—aku tidak tahu."

"Hihihi—dasar aneh. Padahal memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan Neechan itu 'kan hal yang wajar. Kenapa harus malu?"

"—Aku tidak biasa…."

"Harus dibiasakan. Dengan begini—pasti akan lebih dekat lagi."

"Begitu?"

"Ya—Kalau kau memanggil mereka dengan nama, rasanya asing. Kalau pakai sebutan Neechan dan Aniki, pasti terasa lebih akrab. Yakin, deh!!"

"…. Ya—Aku…. Juga merasa begitu…."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Nah—sekarang kau sudah dapat izin. Jadi—kita bisa terang-terangan latihan dong." Naruto mengajak Gaara keluar, "Lusa kami 'kan kembali ke Konoha, nih, besok latihan di hall yuk. Kan aku ga tau kapan aku bisa latihan sama kamu lagi. mau, ya!?" Pinta Naruto dengan agak memaksa.

"Kau benar—mungkin setelah ini kita jadi sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Baiklah—besok pagi kita ke hall."

"YES!!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan memberitahu Sakura-Chan dan yang lain. Sampai nanti." Naruto pun berlari duluan dan meninggalkan Gaara.

Sendiri seperti ini—Gaara jadi berfikir mengenai ucapan Naruto tadi, "—Neechan dan Aniki, ya…. rasanya akan aku coba." Lalu Gaara pun kembali ke kantornya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.



Dan keesokan harinya—seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Gaara cs berkumpul di hall untuk berlatih. Kali ini Temari dan Kankurou ikut mengawasi jalannya latihan itu. Di arena, mereka melihat Gaara sedang berlatih dengan Naruto –yang tampaknya puas bisa melawan Gaara lagi—

BUAK!! Tendangan dari Naruto telak mengenai tangan kiri Gaara. Jelas saja itu membuat Gaara kesakitan. Karena terkejut, Naruto mematung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Gaara yang mencengram lengan kirinya itu.

"Addduuuh—maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sakit?" Naruto panik sambil melihat lengan Gaara yang bergetar, "Maaf—"

"Tidak apa…. Aku yang salah."

"Tapi—tapi…." Naruto makin panik, lalu dia memanggil Sakura, "Sa…. Sakura-Chan –—Sakura-Chan!! Cepat kesini." Panggil Naruto.

"Iya sebentar." Sakura membawa kotak P**3**K-nya dan menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto, "Biar aku periksa."

"Obati yang benar ya…."Naruto memandang Sakura yang sedang memeriksa lengan Gaara.

Di pinggir arena, Temari melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum, "Hhh—luka seperti itu juga, masih saja nekad berlatih. Sifatnya itu menurun dari siapa, ya?" Gumam Temari sambil bertopang dagu.

"Mana aku tahu—mungkin menurun darimu. Kalian 'kan sama-sama keras kepala." Kata Kankurou yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin saja." Temari tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang sekarang merangkul Gaara dengan senang, "Kalau ada anak itu—Suna jadi ramai, ya? Padahal hanya 1 orang, tapi rasanya satu Konoha pindah kesini semua."

"Biang onar yang menyusahkan, ya?" Kankurou bersandar di dinding

"Tapi—Kalau aku pikir lagi… Gaara itu akrab banget dengan Naruto, ya? Bisa bicara dengan bebas begitu. Padahal kalau bicara denganku saja dia masih gelagepan. Atau jangan-jangan…."

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Dia tidak seperti itu."

Temari tertawa hambar, "Aku hanya bercanda. Habis—gemas sekali melihatnya yang salah tingkah kalau harus bicara dengan orang lain."

Kankurou memandang Gaara. memang benar, selama ini dia melihat kalau Gaara lebih terbuka pada Naruto daripada dengan mereka berdua. Tapi Kankurou tahu, bagi Gaara, Naruto itu adalah orang yang paling mengerti dia—"Ah—Gaara tertawa. Jarang sekali aku lihat yang begini."

"Nyaris tidak pernah 'kan. Tapi kalau begini, dia kelihatan manis sekali. Dalam mataku, dia masih bocah cilik yang egois."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya."

"Uhmmm—kalau kau iri, aku bisa memperlakukanmu sama seperti Gaara."

"—Tidak, terima kasih."

Dan mereka pun kembali mengawasi adiknya yang sekarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman Konoha-nya dan entah membicarakan apa sampai-sampai Gaara tertawa dan Sasuke yang jutek itu pun bisa tersenyum. Tapi yang jelas, mereka senang, mengetahui kalau mereka akan semakin dekat setelah ini.

Di tengah teman-temannya, Gaara sempat memandang kedua kakaknya di pinggir arena. Saat pandangan mata mereka beradu –Walau sedikit kikuk—Gaara pun tersenyum pada mereka. Menyadari kalau hal sepele seperti itu berarti luar biasa bagi mereka, Gaara jadi berfikir, "Mungkin tersenyum itu tidak buruk juga."

"Kenapa melamun?" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Gaara.

"Oohh—kalau 'gitu, terusin yuk. 'kan lenganmu ga' apa-apa."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Baiklah—silahkan teruskan. Kami minggir dulu." Kata Lee.

"Lebih baik kau siapkan obat lebih banyak lagi, Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka pasti tumbang hari ini." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, "Tenang, kalaupun salah satunya tumbang dan tidak mau bangun, aku punya cara ampuh untuk membuat mereka sadar, kok." Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit 'mencurigakan'.

Setelah itu, Gaara dan Naruto pun meneruskan latihan mereka. Kali ini dengan bebas dan tanpa sungkan lagi. baik Gaara dan Naruto tampaknya sangat menikmati waktu yang singkat ini, karena mereka tahu kalau kemungkinan mereka bisa berlatih seperti ini lagi amatlah langka. Makanya mereka tidak akan menyiakan waktu yang seperti ini.

Matahari yang kembali menyala panas membakar Suna, tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk terus berlatih. Bahkan hingga Hokage –yang penasaran akan arah perginya anak buahnya –datang ke hall dan menemukan kalau yang dia cari sudah bercucuran keringat dan juga bertambal plester dimana-mana. Tersenyum geli, dia dan juga para Jonin yang ada ikut menonton 'pertunjukan' yang jarang ada itu.

Melihat ada Shikamaru, Temari langsung menghampirinya. Memang pasangan 'ajaib' itu sempat membikin gempar Suna dan Konoha, tapi toh akhirnya 2 belah pihak (Baca: Temari dan Shikamaru) sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka secara terbuka. Karena itulah, hall itu penuh dengan tawa saat Temari dan Shikamaru asik ngobrol di sudut hall.

Gaara senang melihat Temari yang seperti itu. rasanya dia melihat sisi lain dari kakak perempuannya itu. Dan akhirnya dia paham alasan kenapa selama ini Sakura setiap saat ingin tampil menarik, pastinya seorang wanita ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik di depan orang yang mereka sukai.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kita bakal punya kakak laki-laki baru." Kata Kankurou yang sudah berpindah ke sebalah Gaara, "Lihat saja, bahkan pada kita, Temari pun tidak tersenyum semanis itu 'kan?"

Gaara melihat wajah Temari yang memang lain dari biasanya itu, "—Kalau itu yang terbaik, aku tidak keberatan."

Kankurou tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, "Ya—Kalau begitu, kita doakan saja supaya dia bahagia."

"Ya—" Gaara mengangguk.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan seperti hari-harinya yang berbeda setiap anggota Konoha datang ke Suna. Kadang Gaara menyesal dengan statusnya sebagai Kage yang membuatnya tak jarang harus terkurung di desa. Tapi dia sadar, kalau tidak ada hal yang akan menjauhkan mereka. Apalagi hanya masalah sepele seperti jarak. Kapanpun dia mau, dia bisa mengirimkan surat untuk mereka di Konoha, cukup untuk mengobati rasa bosannya.

Saat itu tak sengaja dia beradu pandang dengan Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Lee. Saat itu Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Gaara. Dan seakan tahu pikiran Gaara, Naruto berkata, "Aku pasti akan sering datang kesini. Tsunade-Baachan sudah janji tidak akan menyerahkan tugas ke Suna pada orang lain."

Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Ya—aku akan menunggumu."

Mendengar ada keramaian dari dalam hall, orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya jadi penasaran dan mengintip kedalam. Karena tertarik dengan suasana gembira itu, satu per satu dari mereka masuk dan meramaikan suasana. Makin ramai lagi setelah 3 Chuunin pemuja Gaara ikut masuk. Mereka dengan hebohnya meminta Gaara untuk melatih mereka. Karena hati Gaara sedang senang, dia langsung mengiyakan permohonan itu. mendapat jawaban yang tidak disangka, 3 Chuunin itu tampaknya juga nyaris pingsan, dan itu membuat seisi hall tertawa riuh.

Gaara sangat senang dengan suasana ramai seperti ini. Rasanya seluruh kekesalan dan kelelahannya hilang tersapu angin begitu saja. Karenanya, tekad untuk menjaga Suna menjadi berlipat ganda setiap Gaara melihat senyum seluruh orang di hall itu tertuju tulus untuknya.

"Aku—Pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi." Kata Gaara pada Naruto.

"Unnn—" Naruto mengangguk, "Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu."

"Bantu aku—menjadi yang terbaik untuk Suna."

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap.

Dan kedua pemuda yang memiliki tujuan hidup yang sama itu pun tersenyum bersamaan dengan tekad dan juga semangat yang tak akan pernah bisa dipadamkan oleh siapapun di kemudian hari.

21


End file.
